The present invention relates to multi-media computing devices and, more particularly, to a multi-media data collection tool kit having an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file for use by law enforcement officers, federal agents, fire departments or the like to investigate crime scenes, fires, incidents, or other investigatory matters.
Forensic evidence evaluation using high tech evaluation computers for ruling out suspects, as well as, determining the suspect with a high degree of probability is readily used by prosecutors when prosecuting the accused. The circumstantial evidence or forensic evidence is heavily relied upon, especially in the absence of an eye witness, in order to prove beyond reasonable doubt the guilt of the accused. However, savvy defense lawyers try to challenge the credibility and integrity of the circumstantial or forensic evidence in an effort to present reasonable doubt in the minds of the jurors. More than 50% of criminal cases are plea bargained, usually resulting in a reduced sentence because of contaminated evidence which is sometimes the result of handling or collection errors during the investigation. In some instance, the jurors may become divided leading to a hung jury, i.e., a mistrial, because of suspected contaminated circumstantial or forensic evidence. Thus, the prosecutors may be required to retry the accused, which can be very costly.
Impart, handling or collection errors are a result of the investigator or law enforcement officer not having the proper tools and/or readily available procedures for ready reference necessary for evidence handling and collection.
A well known case in which investigators failed to properly secure and handle the evidence of a crime scene, is the well publicized (Jon Bonet-Ramsey) murder case. While evidence was found at the crime scene, the evidence had been severely contaminated since proper investigative procedures were not immediately instituted.
Contamination of evidence can be attributed to the different levels of experience and skill of the investigating officer. Furthermore, there is not clear definitions defining how to investigate a crime scene. Instead, it is left to the discretion and skill level of the on-scene investigator technician. For example, an investigating officer may have little or no experience in handling or collecting a particular type of evidence found at a crime scene.
Moreover, the time required by officers to prepare investigation reports and supporting documentation, such as, without limitation, pictures or other images, lab requests to laboratories for analyzing the collected evidence, and litigation support documentation subtracts from the time the officer would be available to investigate other crimes.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a multi-media data collection tool kit which includes a voice responsive electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file and voice responsive electronic manual of investigation procedures and protocols for law enforcement officers or other investigators which can be easily accessed for ready reference of investigating protocols. Thus, such tool kit could be used to standardize the investigating protocols so that when using federal, state, national, county, city and/or private forensic laboratories, the same protocols are used.
As can be appreciated, there is a continuing need for a multi-media data collection tool kit which includes a voice responsive electronic investigation companion, a electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file, for an investigation technician in an effort to minimize the number of law enforcement officials required to investigate a crime scene. As is obvious, any reduction in the number of law enforcement officials minimizes possible sources of contamination of the evidence thereby maximizing the credibility and the integrity of the forensic evidence. In other words, a voice response electronic investigation companion which assists the investigation technician to minimize the human error factor during the handling and collection of the evidence and the crime scene investigation.
Further, there is a continuing need for a wearable and mobile multi-media data collection tool kit which provides for quick access to and selectability of a plurality of multi-media data collection tools for investigating a case and for the development of the electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record.
A prior, far less capable concept simulation, known at the time (Fall 1997), as xe2x80x9cField Pro/Team Leaderxe2x80x9d and is somewhat described in a video film produced by Pacific Northwest National Laboratory (PNNL), was a belt-worn computer with a flip-down eyepiece monitor. It contained a limited application of ARCVIEW, with hyper limited images. It had no functional integration of its limited number of hardware accessories and was predominately a concept simulation of intended functional integration. xe2x80x9cField Pro/Team Leaderxe2x80x9d was originally developed to collect information in the field when inspecting peace-treaty sites. The document xe2x80x9cTeam Leader System Descriptionxe2x80x9d, dated October 1996, describes a project to develop the xe2x80x9cTeam Leaderxe2x80x9d and defines its intended functionality.
The belt-worn computer was determined to have severe limitations, including its lack of user maneuverability, and lack of field functionality, especially for the law enforcement environment and other investigation agencies. Further, the belt-worn computer supported a tiny head-mounted display and did not include a pen-based interactive display for supporting handwriting-to-text conversion with mouse functionality via a pen and pen-base display. Further, the belt-worn computer did not support voice-to-text conversion for displaying voice notes on the pen-based interactive display. Further, the belt-worn computer did not provide for a voice responsive electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record.
Nevertheless, there are several other wearable-type computers such as, the Xybernaut(copyright) 133P(trademark), the MENTIS(trademark) and the VoCartaField which are not designed to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file.
The belt-worn computer, the Xybernaut(copyright) 133P(trademark), by XYBERNAUT(copyright), is described as supporting voice navigation, voice-to-text conversion, headgear with a microphone and speaker combination, head-mounted displays (HMDs), and a wrist mounted keypad or other keypad devices. Primarily, the belt-worn computer, the XYBERNAUT(copyright) 133P(trademark), is adapted to be used while performing 1) maintenance; 2) inspections; and, 3) inventory. However, there is not a provision for an voice responsive electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file for use by an investigator.
The multi-media wearable computer, MENTIS(trademark), by INTERACTIVE Solutions, Inc., is described as including a head-mounted display or a flat-panel display with a unique snake-like mounting assembly, and a head-mounted microphone, for voice commands, and speaker combination.
The VoCartaField, by Datria Systems, Inc. is described as including speech-to-data software, a lightweight backpack for leaving the hands free, eyes-up data collection, multi-media interaction capabilities and xe2x80x9ctalks backxe2x80x9d confirming the data capture. Further, the VoCartaField is described as providing a pen-based PC.
A software application described to assist investigators, such as, law enforcement officers, include the QuickTime VR Authoring Studio, by Apple(copyright), which is described as an interactive crime scene recording system. However, the QuickTime VR Authoring Studio, as described, is limited to creating interactive virtual reality scenes for court presentations and for recreating the scene for witnesses. In general, the QuickTime VR Authoring Studio, as described, is adapted to accept images (pictures) of the crime scene, such as, from a Kodak 410 digital camera or a Nikon 35 mm, and can view a 360-degree panorama of the pictures.
A further software application described to assist forensic laboratories is the JusticeTrax(copyright) LIMS-plus(trademark). The LIMS-plus(trademark) is described as providing for recording of test results, tracking evidence, and documents activities performed by a forensic laboratory. Thus, the LIMS-plus(trademark) is limited to logging activities related to evidence.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior wearable/belt-worn multi-media computers.
The preferred embodiment of the multi-media data collection tool kit of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner. What is provided is an multi-media data collection tool kit which provides the investigation technician with (1) an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file, a voice responsive technician companion, to create an electronic multi-media case file record; and (2) a plurality of multi-media data collection tools some of which are adapted to be electronically connected to the electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file to provide a plurality of multi-media input streams of multi-media investigation information for the attachment to the electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record of the investigation. The electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file includes a multi-media central processing unit (CPU) having interfaced therewith a man-to-machine visual interface means (display) adapted to visually convey the electronic representation of the multi-media input streams of multi-media investigation information.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to (1) log at least one crime scene location;(2) identify and logging evidence items; (3) select and log a video of the crime scene; (4) select and log still image photos of the evidence items, the crime scene, etc.; (5) create a panorama of attached together still image photos; (6) select and log official investigative personnel entering the crime scene; (7) log in involved entities at the crime scene; (8) maintain a chain of custody of the evidence items; (9) select and create sketches; (10) create hand-drawn diagrams of investigative-type information on the man-to-machine visual interface means; (11) automatically create a transcription of audio investigation notes; and, (12) create other text documents including handwritten notes on the man-to-machine visual interface means (display) all of which are attached to the electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file having a multi-tasking Windows(copyright)-based software package which is voice responsive to access, log, select, and/or create the plurality of multi-media input streams of multi-media investigation information for the attachment to the electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record of the investigation to minimize the use of the investigation technician""s hands. Thereby, the investigation technician""s hands are available to operate the plurality of multi-media data collection tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to interface with conventional multi-media data collection tools required for the investigation of a crime scene.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to interface with the LIMS-plus(trademark) so that the logged evidence items can be tracked by the forensic laboratories.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which identifies and logs in evidence items, such as, hair, fiber, blood stain, body fluids, firearms, tool marks, shoe prints, glass, lambs and filaments, finger prints, papers and documents, ammunition, gunshot residue, debris from fires, drugs, controlled substances or illegal substances, clothing, paint, etc., with little or no contamination.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is designed to record investigation information regarding robberies, rapes, homicides, assaults, burglaries, carjackings, bomb threats, explosions, etc.
It is a still further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to create hardcopy investigation reports, hardcopy chain of custody reports on the evidence items, hard copy event logs of the investigation and hard copy lab requests from the electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-media data collection took kit which further includes a voice responsive electronic manual of investigation procedures for ready reference by the investigation technician. Thus, if ever in doubt, the investigation technician, can access the procedures and protocols in an effort to assure that in essentially all situations the proper protocols for evidence handle and collection and crime scene processing are utilized and cannot be called into question in the courtroom or to enable a suspect to be freed on minor processing technicalities.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-media data collection tool kit and an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is wearable and mobile.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which time stamps the records of the electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record including all additions and modifications, as well as, identifies the user making such additions and such modifications to ensure, unquestionably, the integrity of the electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record, which cannot otherwise be had by a non-electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-media data collection tool kit which provides the necessary tools for standardizing the procedures for handling and collecting evidence and investigating a crime scene or other investigatory matter.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which provides for and enhances the litigation support for prosecuting suspects.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic multi-media electronic xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which serves to minimize, if not eliminate, evidence and xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file record tampering, as well as, prevent the misplacement of evidence records, text documents, videos, still image photos, etc., in an effort to protect the wrongly accused and prevent the prosecution thereof
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multi-media data collection tool kit which is designed to accommodate state and local police and is adaptable to accommodate the fire department, the FBL the DEA, the ATF, the International police, the EPA, the INS, the Department of Health, FEMA, the US Marshall, the Fish and Wildlife, the Coast Guard, the US Customs Agency, etc.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of creating an electronic multi-media file of an investigation at an investigation location comprising the steps of:
(a) creating and maintaining, while investigating, an electronic case file record of said investigation;
(b) logging said investigation location for attachment to said electronic case file record;
(c) identifying and logging official personnel entering said crime scene for attachment to said electronic case file record; and,
(d) selecting and logging at least one media input of investigation information of a plurality of multi-media inputs of investigation information for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes logging involved entities for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method which further includes logging and time stamping events of said investigation at said investigation location for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes creating a transcription of said verbal investigation note data for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes selectively reading back at least part of said transcription of the verbal investigation note data.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein the step of (b) includes:
(b1) creating a location identification; and,
(b2) logging an address associated with said investigation location.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein the step of (b) further includes:
(b3) logging global positioning data to identify said investigation location.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes identifying and logging an evidence item related to evidence at said investigation location for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein the step of identifying and logging an evidence item comprises: logging said location identification; providing evidence type data of said evidence item; coding said evidence item; identifying when said evidence item was collected; identifying procedures used to collect said evidence item; identifying said official personnel recovering said evidence item; and, describing said evidence item.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes tracking a chain of custody of said evidence item for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method wherein the step of tracking the chain of custody includes: identify said official personnel handling said evidence; and, identifying a storage location of said evidence for attachment to the electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: selectively accessing lab request forms; and, selectively creating a lab request from the electronic case file record wherein said lab requests request forensic analysis and processing of said evidence item.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes identifying, selecting and entering laboratory information including laboratory name information and address information in said lab request.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: taking photos to create photo images of at least one of: an evidence item, an involved entity, and said investigation location for attachment to said electronic case file record; and, selectively accessing at least one of said photo images; creating at least one still image photo of said crime scene, of said evidence of said involved entity; selectively accessing said at least one photo; storing the accessed at least one photo; logging said accessed at least one photo; and, still images of evidence, involved entities, and the crime scene for attachment to the Electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: logging said at least one photo image for attachment to said electronic case file record; creating a photo image identification; and, logging said investigation location identification of said at least one photo image.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: creating a sketch for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: creating electronically a sketch identification for association to said sketch; logging said location identification for association to said sketch; and, logging a sketch description of said sketch for association to said sketch.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes creating electronically a hand-drawing diagram for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: creating a diagram drawing identification; and, logging said crime location identification for association of said diagram.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: selectively accessing an investigation report; and, selectively creating said investigation report from the electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes navigating through said electronic case file record via voice commands.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: accessing an electronic manual of investigation procedures to determine a investigation procedure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: speaking said investigation procedure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: creating a video of said investigation location; storing said video into a video file; and, selectively accessing said video file for attachment to said electronic case file record.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a method which further includes: identifying and entering a date and time when the videoing was performed; titeling said video file; identifying at least one reason for performing the videoing; and, describing the video.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a multi-media data collection tool kit which is easy to wear and does not subtract from the user""s maneuverability in the field.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is simple to use even in adverse or volatile situations.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is lightweight and adapted to be supported around the neck.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to be stationarily supported in a substantially horizontal position to accommodate the natural handwriting style by a investigation technician.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic multi-media xe2x80x9cCasexe2x80x9d file which is adapted to be rotated about the investigation technician""s body to accommodate bending by, kneeling by, or other movements of the investigation technician when investigating a crime scene or the like.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a multi-media data collection tool kit which is modular in design.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.